


Don't Let Go

by orphan_account



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-05-03
Updated: 2005-05-03
Packaged: 2017-11-14 14:18:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/516111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Unpleasant dreams came to haunt him, and the fear of loneliness struck hard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Let Go

\---------------------

_The feeling of true loneliness stuck through him deeper than the axe that took his comrade's head off. That swing sliced through him internally, and left him numb. When he was next, he'd be even more alone, being held in the cold arms of death, where the other was now._

_And then his large, worried eyes flew open._

\---------------------

"You look pale," Bankotsu noted dully when he handed a bowl full of rice to his groggy friend. It was a cold, foggy morning. The air resembled the rice, almost, and spread all the way up into the mountains. Heading toward their next destination would be delayed, beyond any doubt, so Jakotsu slowly took his food and nodded in gratitude.

It was a dream; the fall of the Shichinin-tai, he knew, and that wasn't even the part that scared him. Bankotsu lead an invincible team full of professional killers. There was no way in hell they would fall. Jakotsu continued to tell himself that, even if that wasn't the part he feared.

Right there, the leader stared him down, blue eyes like a steel cage that trapped his heart since the moment he saw him. Bankotsu was gorgeous, to say the least. It was hard not to notice, but being one of his top soldiers, Jakotsu knew better than to push those feelings into something more.

At least, until their friendship blossomed.

There was much more to the man that sat before him than a cold blooded killer. So much more. All his life, Jakotsu's impression of a leader was someone large, foul mouthed, and dictatorial, when Bankotsu couldn't be anymore different. He carried such a soft air about him, making him easy to talk to, which was a sensation Jakotsu had difficulty comprehending.

_Someone to talk to._

_Someone who actually cared._

Those steel toned eyes bore holes right through the layers of his soul, and it let in such a warm feeling. Such a happy feeling, even. Happiness certainly wasn't the biggest of his emotions. Slicing and dicing the next overly attractive asshole to take his heart was one thing that made him happy. Being around Bankotsu had recently become another.

And then wicked dreams his way came.

"Thanks," Jakotsu said, once his meal was over. Bankotsu was especially good at making rice. So was Suikotsu, but Bankotsu's had more of a magical feeling to it. The fact that this supposed-to-be-dictatorial man cooked him a meal got to him every time.

He smiled, in spite of his mood.

"Jakotsu," his leader addressed, and caught Jakotsu's snake-like fingers in his own before they could head off into the fog. "why don't you try trusting me a little?"

"I do." Jakotsu said quickly, and wanted to shake the hand loose. This was new, quite new, overwhelming even. Never had his fingers been laced with anyone's. And there goes Bankotsu's steel-trap blue eyes, pouring rays of heat into his frozen soul.

Jakotsu squeezed his hand. He didn't want to let go.

"Please, tell me what's on your mind."

He paused, he started; he was entirely confused. Jakotsu's mind raced a mile a minute, and Bankotsu held on just as tight as he did now.

 _Don't let go_ , Jakotsu thought. _Don't leave me alone. Not after..._

Jakotsu neared his breaking point, and smashed his lips against the other man's.

_Follow me into eternity. I don't want to be alone anymore._

Bankotsu did as he was unconsiously asked, as his insides turned into a hefty knotted rope of uncertainty. What Jakotsu wanted, what he needed, was somebody. Bankotsu didn't know what signals he sent in this man's direction, nor did he care at the moment. His soldier... his friend was asking for assistance, and Bankotsu would be damned if he didn't give it.

They held each other close the next moment, and became their own little army. The loneliness went with the wind, as did the dismal gray fog that held them off from their destination.

Together, they would soon get going on a whole new adventure. Their whole new adventure.

End


End file.
